Forever Love
by Meroko
Summary: A small Candy Candy snippet.


Forever Love: A Candy Candy Continuation  
  
AN:// I wrote this snippet of a fic 5 years ago. *cough* I don't really plan on continuing it but I was such a Candy Candy fan in the past, I feel bad deleting it. So I thought I could at least save it here, yes? Haha, call it fond memories. Anyway, let's hope I don't get lynched for posting a discontinued fic and enjoy what I did get off my butt to write, so long ago.  
  
*****  
  
~*~Seeing you smile...I just want to soar into the sky~*~  
  
It's been a week since the moment at Pony's Hill. Everyone had just arrived back to Chicago and was quietly resting. Lying in her bed Candy let out a smile sigh, while remembering the past's events.  
  
~Candy...I'll never forget your smiles...I'll never forget you~  
  
That was what Albert said before she had leaped into his arms. Every time she thought about it, she became lightheaded and just wanted to sing, dance and fly away. But something about it had made her worry.  
  
What exactly was her relationship with Albert now? She knew she was slowly falling in love with him and it hit her just how much she cared for him those moments on the hill but...that didn't mean a thing if Albert didn't care for her back!  
  
Frowning she gazed out the window. Albert...Albert...do you love me? Of coarse you do...but...is it the way I want you too? Do I want you too?  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Snapping out of her daze she answered with a startled, "Come in!"  
  
Archie's head peeked through the doorway. "Candy? Its time for lunch, will you be joining us?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry Archie I guess I'm just a bit tired."  
  
Concerned Archie walked inside giving her a worried look. "Was is the ride home? Would you like to see a doctor?"  
  
Unknown to Candy, Archie still held his childhood feelings for her.  
  
I know I shouldn't love her...no...I can't love her! But...I do.  
  
Smiling Candy laughed. "Oh Archie! I'm just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about, I'm a nurse after all!" Getting up she gave him a playful shove. "Come on. I'm sure Annie is waiting."  
  
A twinge of pain was evident in his eyes at the mention of Annie but he quickly hid it away with a smile. "Of coarse. Lets be off."  
  
*****  
  
After lunch, Candy sat on the veranda with Annie and Patty. Looking out to the lake the girls sighed. "The lake is so beautiful this time of day, isn't it?"  
  
Startled all three of them turned around to see Albert grinning at them.  
  
"Albert!" Candy forced down a blush while Patty and Annie smiled.  
  
"Oh hello Albert. Where were you at lunch? We missed you," Annie said politely.  
  
"I was caught up in paper work." Giving them a funny look he smiled. "I'm starting to think if I stay in my office long enough I'll turn a nice shade of mold."  
  
The girls started to laugh heartily. Patty grinned and said, "Why Albert. I think green would be a wonderful shade on you." That was responded with another round, of giggles and an embarrassed gesture by Albert.  
  
"You're too kind." Taking a seat Albert twirled a napkin before saying, "Annie. Do you think..."  
  
"What is it Albert?" Confused Annie stopped her knitting, while Candy sat a bit concerned. 'Why does Albert want to talk to Annie?' she wondered.  
  
"Do you think...Archie would mind getting a bit more power in the Audrey clan." Both girls let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you mean Albert?"  
  
"What I mean is...well...I want Archie to help me run the Audrey clan. He is in power after me and I think he'd be better at this stuff than me."  
  
Candy smiled at that. Albert did look fidgety and bored whenever he was working or in a suit. Jumping up Annie beamed. "Oh that's a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Yes." Patty and Candy both chimed in.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you ladies agree." Getting up Albert flashed another smile. "Well I guess its up to me to find Archie then. See you all for supper."  
  
*****  
  
Later that night Candy and Patty sat in the reading room, when Annie burst in through the door. "Oh Candy! Patty!"  
  
Startled both girls looked at each other before turning back to Annie. "What is it Annie?"  
  
"We're going to have a banquet!"  
  
"A what? Why?"  
  
"A banquet in honor of Archie and Albert becoming partners in running the Audrey clan! Isn't it all just so exciting?"  
  
Smiling Candy tried to calm Annie down. "That's wonderful! When is this event?"  
  
Sitting Annie smiled again. "In a week. Oh Candy! Patty! What shall we wear?"  
  
Giggling Patty sat back down. "Why don't we just go shopping?"  
  
"Yes, we haven't been out much since we got back from Pony's Hill." Agreeing the idea, the girls planned to go shopping the following day.  
  
"Patty! Hurry! We don't want the maids catching us or they'll insist on coming with us!" Grabbing her hat, Patty raced outside.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I misplaced my bag."  
  
"No worries. Lets just go before we get caught." Sneaking to the gate the girls escaped to the market.  
  
"There's a dress shop up ahead," Annie pointed to a small shop near a shoe store. "They're small but have the most beautiful dresses."  
  
Entering, Candy bumped into a young woman who seemed a little older than her. "Oh I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, it's quite alright." The woman lifted her hat to uncover two shining emerald eyes, matching Candy's stare.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes," the woman complimented and then turned her head as she walked out, leaving a stunned Candy watching her go.  
  
Gawking a bit, she shook her amazed head and thought, 'Her eyes...they reminded me of my own. But she was very pretty...'  
  
Snapping her out of the lucid state, Patty tugged her sleeve. "Come on Candy."  
  
"Oh. Sorry!"  
  
"Who was that lady? She was lovely."  
  
"I don't know. She was wasn't she?"  
  
"Her eyes were just like yours! And I wish I had such lovely black hair." Remembering the long, raven colored hair and bright green eyes Candy sighed.  
  
"I wonder where she's from?"  
  
"Dunno...but she was well dressed so she must be an aristocrat."  
  
After purchasing their items, they made there way through the crowd and Annie soon suggested, "Lets buy some fruit. We can make some pie or juice."  
  
Guiding their way through the mass Annie lead them to the food vendors, as the excited girls chattered about the dance that would soon sweep them off their feet. 


End file.
